Miracle World Adventure : Chapter 1
This is the first chapter of Miracle World Adventure. Story "...." Alex Johnson aka Al, stared at the test, then the clock, then the test again. Just a few more minutes, a few more minutes.... Then he looks at his best friend, Indira Izzati Agusputri, who transfered here a few months ago from Indonesia. He sees that the girl with dark skin and black hair is just relaxing. Probably she's already finished, even though she said she's bad at history. Then again, it IS history about the South East Asian colonization. Al thought to himself. Then he looks impatiently at the clock. As soon as he does the bell rings, and hundreds of kids at school are relieved and start shouting, including Al. Indira also shouted something like 'Merdeka! Bebas!*'. "Now before you leave to enjoy your summer vacation, I have a homework for you-" "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" "Calm down, Mr. Johnson. It's not much. All you need to do is to make a report of historical buildings around the world. Make atleast 7. If you can make more than 10, there will be a special prize. Okay, now you all can go, and don't break the windows again, Mr. Johnson." "Eh...hehe..." Al grinned. Everyday at Crystal Academy, there's just something that broke in the sixth grade. And the one who broke it is either Al or Indira, although Al has been doing it since first grade. Later.... Al and Indira arrived at Indira's house. Indira wanted to go to Al's house to play, but of course she needs to tell her parents or else they will worry about her until they go crazy. "Ah, Indira, you're home! Alex is here to?" Indira's mother, Syafitri Febryanti asks. "Ibu**, can I go to Al's house again?" "Okay, but don't come home late! And Alex, your father said that you should hurry. He said that he found some sort of legendary book." Legendary book? Al and Indira grew corious. They run immedeatly towards Al's house, which is only a few houses away. "Dad, I'm home!...Dad?" Silence. That was what Al and Indira heard when they first entered. Al looked around. He grabs Indira's hands and drag her to the basement, where his dad is usually is. The door opens slowly, "Uh...Dad?" "Hey Al, what's that?" Indira asks curiously, pointing at an un-opened book and a crystal on the table. Al slowly approached the book, and tried to open it. "Hm....Can't open it." Indira walks towards the table, then sees the crystal closer. Al tries to touch the crystal, but... "I-I c-c-can't move my h-h-hands..."Al whisphered quietly, but is still heard by Indira. He then looked at the Indonesian girl, who is shvering. "I-Indira?" Indira didn't say anything. She takes her water bottle and says something to it, then sprays the water to Al's hand. "H-how did you-" "Long story." Indira says as she closes her water bottle. "Now let's go-AH!" Suddenly, Indira faints. "Indira? Hey, what's wrong!?" Then, a shadowy figure appear in front of them. "Give me the crystal..." "What?" "Give me the crystal....The dark forces need them...." "D-dark? No! I won't give it to you!" Al immedeatly grabs the crystal before the shadow does. Suddenly, it becomes a blue and red blade with a star on it. "Star Blade! The blade of justice!" Notes * Merdeka! Bebas! - Merdeka means Independence, and Bebas means free. * Ibu - Mother